The Lovesick Killer
Wandering through the park, I fixed my eyes on the woman of my life. I, Robert Trent, 18, homeless after a bombing wander round Los Angeles like a vagabond. I've met her before, Susan Clark, a beautiful creature sitting on the bench. Wearing a white shirt over denim jeans, her eyes were covered with sunglasses and hair scrunched into a ponytail. I went out and sat beside her. "Hi." I began the conversation. "Hello. Oh you must be Robert Trent. Nice to meet you." she replied. "Yes and you must be Susan Clark." "So..." her voice faltered as she looked towards a burly figure approaching. "Oi!" shouted the man, "What you think you're doing with my girl!?" I looked up and saw a big tanned man sporting long hair and an ear piercing. The menacing dude wore ripped jeans and a black shirt; and stank of alcohol and cigarette to high heaven. He stared at me with his bloodshot eyes. "Get your ass outta here and fuck off!" he shouted as he held me by the collar and threw me to the ground. "Seriously Susan? This chimp." I felt a hot fire flare up in me. "At least he's better than you Bruce!" she shouted back at Bruce which seemed to be the tough guy's name. "What?" "Yeah! And he knows how to treat a girl!" "You better control yourself baby and leave this dirtbag alone." That was it. I couldn't control myself and stood up. "Listen here you. I'm..." I could complete my sentence as Bruce punched me to the ground and busted my lip. "Stay out of this dog-face!" he barked. "That's it Bruce! Screw your ass off and leave us alone!" Susan shouted. Bruce, enraged, didn't say a word but flung a hard slap at Susan's face who fell back onto the bench. He grabbed her wrist and walked off. As the bastard came near me, he gave a mighty kick to my gut. I lied on the ground rolling in extreme pain. Clouds then suddenly became darker and within moments, it started to rain. A mixture of immense heartbreak and uncontrollable rage came upon me. I got up to my feet and surveyed the area. Seeing that Bruce was nowhere to be seen, I walked out of the park on anguish. It became evening and I walked in the rain to my makeshift shelter. I suddenly had the feeling that somebody was following me. I stopped and looked back. What I saw scared the shit out of me; a mugger in a black hoodie with his hands in his pockets. Just as I looked at him, he took out a butterfly knife out of his pocket and brandished it at me. I thought I had come face-to-face with a deadly serial killer but the man just said, "Gimme your wallet." At these times even money doesn't count as precious, but I had no wallet. The few dough that I had was back in my shelter. "But I don't have a wallet." I replied. The guy didn't answer but lunged at me with his knife. I backed off in time and only got a slash across my shirt. He then kicked me in the chest into the trashcans in the alley. He approached me with his knife in hand. I looked around and saw a large sledgehammer in the garbage. I picked it up and slammed it into the attacker's gut. He trembled back, dropping the knife. I felt a strange feeling of euphoria and ecstasy raging through my veins. Picking up the knife, I came closer to the stranger and buried it in his throat. Attempting to put him out of his misery. I smashed the hammer into his head against the wall and nearly broke it. He fell down against the wall, not moving. I made my first kill. Suddenly, I felt crazed happiness by just removing a nuisance from my life. I knew how easy it is to just delete useless people from my system as I like to call it. I started to giggle which turned into a mad laugh. I suddenly forgot who I am and what my name is. I gazed at the corpse of the dead mugger and saw the face of Bruce spinning around it. I picked the knife up and threw it at the image. It got stabbed in the forehead of the dead man. I had gone insane. I knew what to do next. I had a little score to settle with somebody. But first, a little makeover is required. I tugged at the knife and dragged the corpse towards a corner. I tore off my shirt and replaced it with the bloody ragged hoodie. I yanked the knife out and skinned the mugger's pale dead face off. Carving two holes for the eyes, I painted a smile on it by his blood and wore it like a mask on my face. Picking up the sledgehammer and the knife, I went out in the rain in the dark night. Moving stealthily across the street, I noticed a strange smell in the air. It smelt like roast chicken mixed with cigarette smoke. It had to be from Bruce. Following the stench, I came across a small house. I peeked through a window and saw Bruce smoke and watch TV and had a glimpse of a terribly run-down and bruised Susan wearing a bikini in the kitchen. Although I had gone mad, I felt sorry for her. To break her chains, I smashed the hammer into the window shattering it and jumped inside. "Crikey! Who the fuck are you?" demanded Bruce as Susan rushed to the scene. "Probably the last thing you'll every see." I replied. "You...you're not..." "Yes I am." The bastard lifted his ass from the couch, reached for a pistol, and shot me as I rushed towards him in the shoulder. "You'd better be dying in that park shit-head." he smirked. He tried to shoot me again but I got up and smashed the gun out of his hands by my hammer. I got near him and smacked him in the cheek with the hammer; dislocating his jaw. I tried to finished the job, but he reached for my face and threw me to the ground with the mask in his hands. I had a feeling that I heard Susan call out my name but I paid no attention. I rose to my feet and stabbed my knife into his gut, letting the crimson liquid out. Yanking it out, I slashed it across his throat. Streams of blood gushed out as Bruce dropped to his knees coughing up blood. I aimed my hammer and smashed it into his throat, breaking his neck. He dropped on the floor in his own blood, dead. "Rob!" screamed Susan. I looked at her. "Rob! What are you!? What have you turned into!?" "I saved you. I saved you from his torture. He won't bother us again." I said as I came closer to her. "No. Don't you dare come near me you monster! You're not the Robert Trent I know and loved!" Those words pierced my bleeding soul. I stood still, paralyzed. Then suddenly I heard a police siren and gunshot shattering the windows. Sensing it would be the last time I would see Susan's face, I rushed at her and kissed her. As I let go and started to run, she became so shocked that she became pale as death and fainted. I wanted to help her but the gunshot and shouts became louder. I had to get out of the place, but how? I ran upstairs, opened a window, reached for the roof by climbing a pipe, and ran towards the woods. Running in the shadows, the shouts and noises became quieter and I reached the dark woods. I reached a pool and sat nearby on a rock. I stared at my own reflection and giggled violently. I took out a tattered photo of Susan's splattered with blood from my pocket. I gazed at it and muttered, "One of these days. I will find my Susan. Even if I have to kill every single person on this Earth. My Susan. My beautiful Susan." as a bead of tear fell on it. Category:Mental illness Category:Creepypasta